História de Uma Mente Insana
by kahtia
Summary: A vida de uma garota muda após uma conversa com Dumbledore. Praticamente sozinha no mundo, ela procura uma razão para se juntar a Dumbledore ou a Voldemort. Irá aceitar o que for mais vantajoso para ela, independente se as pessoas irão sofrer ou não.
1. O Sonho

- Diga "adeus". – O homem apontou a varinha para a mulher deitada no chão. Um jato de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha, atingindo-a.

- MAMÃE!!

Ela acordou ofegante. Fazia tempo que estava tendo pesadelos. Desde que ela visitou a antiga casa em que morava. E era sempre o mesmo sonho.

Velho idiota. Se não fosse por Dumbledore, ela não teria essa droga de sonho toda a noite. Isso acontece desde semana passada. Se ela não tivesse dado ouvidos, se ela não estivesse na sua casa de origem...

- Tem certeza que quer entrar, Julie?

- Está preocupado com o que, tio Henry? É apenas uma casa. – Eles estavam em frente ao portão de uma casa. A casa era velha, mas não acabada, de classe média alta. As janelas estavam quebradas. Provavelmente, crianças andavam jogando pedras. Que coisa fútil.

O portão era grande, preto e estava enferrujado. Ao centro, tinha o brasão da família, escrito "Bright" na parte de baixo. Dava pra ver o jardim através da grade do portão. Com certeza, a casa estava abandonada há anos. O jardim estava cheio de ervas daninhas e o mato estava muito alto e isso acabava dando um ar mais sombrio a casa, junto com o musgo nas paredes.

- Quantas casas de muggles! Antigamente, aqui era povoado por bruxos... – Henry disse, enquanto observava as casas vizinhas. – Temos sorte de não encontrar ninguém a essa hora.

- É hora do almoço, o que você espera? – Disse ironicamente. - De qualquer maneira, eu irei sozinha.

- Ah, não vai não.

- Mas...

- Shiu. Você só tem 13 anos.

- Como se eu me importasse com minha idade. – Ela tentou abrir o portão. – Trancado. – Olhou pros lados. – Nenhum muggle por perto.

- Alohomora! – Um facho de luz azul saiu da ponta da varinha de Henry. – Como é bom ser maior de idade. – Sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Você ama fazer isso comigo, não é? – Com desgosto.

- Sim. – Disse ele feliz.

Caminharam até a porta com certa dificuldade. Afinal, a grama estava alta. Chegaram até a porta da frente. Ela tentou abrir, mas também estava trancada. Henry logo se adiantou apontando a varinha na fechadura.

- Aqui não. Tem umas crianças muggle saindo daquela casa. – Apontando com a cabeça.

- Hein? Onde?

- Vira a cabeça! - Virando a cabeça dele com as mãos. – Viu?

- Ouch! Isso machuca, sabia? – Duas crianças saiam da casa da frente para a rua. Elas carregavam uma bola e logo começaram a jogar futebol. Como era uma rua sem saída, era bastante tranqüilo para as crianças brincarem.

- Sim, mas eu não me importo. Não sou eu mesmo. – Sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Então? Como vamos fazer agora? – Guardou sua varinha dentro do bolso interno do sobre tudo marrom.

- Essa porta parece bem velha. – Batendo nela. – "Em Roma, faça como os romanos.".

- Como? – Julie virou os olhos com desgosto. Como era possível que ele não entendeu?

- Chute a porta. – Disse calmamente.

- O QUE?! – Henry não esperava por isso.

- Chute a porta, seu surdo. – Julie estava impaciente agora.

- Mas as crianças vão olhar!

- Primeiro, o jardim esta um matagal. Ou seja, tem arbustos atrapalhando a visão delas. – Henry abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas Julie logo o cortou. – Estou falando. Mesmo com os arbustos tampando parcialmente a visão, se você fizer o Alohomora, elas iriam ver uma luz azul. E como são crianças, pela a própria natureza curiosa delas, elas viriam aqui.

- Sim, mas como barulho que irá fazer, elas também virão.

- Não é bem assim. Tirando os americanos, qualquer pessoa com o bom senso, não iriam atrás de pessoas arrombando uma casa velha. Especialmente duas crianças com, no máximo, 8 anos. – Ela olhou para ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Quer que eu desenhe?

Henry apenas suspirou, pensando "não é possível que ela seja minha sobrinha" e arrombou a porta com um chute. E como previsto, as crianças se assustaram ao ver Henry arrombando a porta.

- Eu falei.

- Eles vão contar para os pais...

- Quer parar de agir como uma criança?! Você tem 36 anos! Deveria estar agindo como um adulto da sua idade.

- E você deveria estar agindo como uma adolescente de 13 anos.

- Tanto faz. – Ela entrou na casa. Henry foi atrás.

Henry estava irritado com Julie. Afinal, era tio dela e merecia respeito. Mas deu um sorriso ao lembrar como a vida dele era monótona sem o humor seco/sarcástico dela. Ele se divertia com essas "brigas".

Ao entrarem, Julie parou na porta, analisando a sala. O papel de parede de cor creme tinha algumas falhas por causa da umidade. Algumas partes da parede estavam com infiltração. O carpete continha algumas marcas de água por causa das janelas quebradas, possibilitando a entrada de chuva e neve. No centro, havia uma velha mesa de madeira negra e um livro de capa preta com escritas douradas em cima. Um sofá de veludo vinho para duas pessoas, estava posicionado em frente a mesa. Uma poltrona, também de veludo, estava do outro lado da mesa. E no chão, em frente a poltrona, havia um descanso para os pés, de madeira. Ao lado direito da poltrona, tinha um criado mudo. Nele, havia um castiçal com uma vela, queimada, quase no fim. Ao lado dele, havia um charuto, com as cinzas caindo no criado mudo. No canto da sala, tinha um vaso com uma planta morta. Pelo o estado dela, não dava para saber qual era. Do outro lado, havia uma estante cheia de livros, no qual ela não se preocupou em ver.

Ela começou a caminhar na sala, quando avistou uma mancha pequena de sangue no carpete. Veio um flash-back em sua mente.

"- CALE A BOCA, SUA VADIA! – Ela viu seu pai batendo em sua mãe. Deu um tapa no rosto. Ela caiu no chão com a boca sangrando."

- Julie? Acorda! – Henry estalou os dedos na frente da garota. – Lembrou-se de alguma coisa.

- Nada... Importante. Acho melhor irmos embora. – Henry apenas assentiu.

Naquela noite, Julie começou a ter pesadelos.

Estava sentada na cama, relembrando o dia em que visitou a casa. Suspirou. Era perda de tempo fazer isso e era perda de tempo tentar voltar a dormir. Ela olhou o relógio em cima do criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Marcava 06h30min AM. Levantou, foi até a estante ao lado da porta e pegou um livro. Mais tarde, ela teria que se preparar para ir para Hogwarts.

- Pesadelo de novo? - Henry servia ovos fritos a Julie.

- Huhum... – Ela estaca com um pedaço de torrada na boca. Engoliu. – Obrigada.

- Acho melhor mencionar esses sonhos a Dumbledore. – Disse, enquanto se sentava a mesa.

- Eu vou. Por causa daquele velho, eu não tenho conseguido dormir direito. – Ela, de repente, começou a encarar os ovos.

- Que bom. – Ele percebeu. – Ta encarando os ovos por quê?

- Sabe, ovos parecem olhos.

- Hein? - Disse, enquanto mergulhava um pedaço de torrada na gema.

- Olha – pegou o garfo e furou a gema, com um sorriso sádico. – A gema do ovo é como se fosse o um olho. – Os olhos dela brilhavam a medida que a gema escorria. – Quando você espeta um olho, sai sangue. É a mesma coisa com a gema, só que em vez de vermelho, é amarelo.

- Obrigado – disse, tirando o guardanapo de pano do colo e jogou em cima da mesa. – Acabei de perder o apetite. – Ela apenas riu. – Da onde tirou isso?

- Stephen King. Para um muggle, até que os livros dele são divertidos. – Enquanto comia um pedaço do ovo. Henry tava se segurando para não passar mal.

- Vindo de uma Slytherin, isso pode ser considerado um elogio, não?

- Interprete como quiser.

- Olha a hora! – olhando para o relógio de pulso. – Temos que ir para King Cross. Não estou a fim de ter que aturar por um ano inteiro. – disse rindo.


	2. A Rotina Recomeça

A plataforma ¾ da estação King Cross estava cheia. Julie observava a euforia dos alunos e pensou o quão patético aquilo era. Ela se despediu de Henry e entrou no Expresso Hogwarts, enquanto o tio colocava as malas dela em outro vagão.

Julie caminhou pelos corredores a procura de uma cabine vazia. Ela apenas carregava uma mochila vermelha nas costas e segurava uma gaiola com uma coruja marrom. Assim que achou o que procurava, deixou a mochila no chão, colocou a gaiola cuidadosamente no banco e sentou-se do outro lado, olhando a janela. Julie viu Henry na plataforma. Ele deu um sorriso.

Aos poucos, o trem começou a ganhar velocidade. Julie apenas olhava a estação se afastando e em pouco tempo começou a ver as árvores passando. Ela deu um suspiro. Estava entediada.

Era seu quarto ano em Hogwarts e já estava ficando de saco cheio de lembrar que teria aulas com Snape. Não que ela não gostasse dele, mas ELE não gostava dela. Virou os olhos ao lembrar que ele era diretor de sua casa. Merda. Com certeza ele iria pegar no pé dela. Como sempre. Mas, se ele fosse atazana-la, ela daria o troco. De fato, ela tomava cuidado para não ser expulsa. Sem contar que Dumbledore sempre a protegia, por alguma razão. Talvez esse tenha sido um dos motivos de não ter sido expulsa até agora. Fora que ela sabia que Snape não tiraria pontos da própria casa, mas ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas detenções ela teve que fazer. Mas sempre valera a pena. Seus pensamentos do professor desviaram quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

- Hiya, Julie. – Um garoto alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis quase cinza, entrou na cabine. – Oi, Elizabeth. – Disse tocando na gaiola. A coruja piscou em resposta. Se é que isso pode ser considerado como uma respota.

- Oi, Edward.

Edward sentou-se em frente a ela e observou suas olheiras.

- Meu, você ta péssima, hein? – Falou rindo.

- "Meu", eu não pedi sua opinião.

- Tanto faz. – Julie levantou a sobrancelha esquerda. – Algum motivo especial para essa cara? – Edward continuava a rir.

- "Tanto faz"? Desde quando você responde assim? – Havia um tom de sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Hm – Ele colocou a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando em algo importante – acho que estou passando muito tempo com você.

- Tanto faz. – Edward riu ao ouvir a resposta. – Mudando o assunto, como seu pai reagiu ao receber as cartas do Snape?

- Ele me deu um sermão falando que o Snape – Imitando o pai. – "é o melhor professor de Hogwarts e merece respeito. Além do mais, por que você anda com os Gryffindors?", mas ele parou depois que mostrei minhas notas.

- Qualquer pai para de reclamar quando o filho mostra notas boas.

- E o seu tio?

- Bom, quando chegamos em casa, ele me mostrou as cartas...

- Que não eram poucas. – Ele completou.

- Pois é. Depois ele ficou me encarando e começou a rir. Do nada.

- Hein? – Edward olhou confuso. Julie suspirou.

- Fiz a mesma cara que você, na hora. Aí ele parou de rir e perguntou como eu irritei tanto o Snape.

- Alguma razão para isso?

- Henry era Gryffindor. Tirando os Slytherins, todo mundo odeia o Snape.

- E a gente.

- Não, apenas VOCÊ. Tenho que concordar que ele é o melhor professor de Hogwarts.

- O que você fez com a Julie original?! – Edward tirou a varinha de suas vestes e apontou para Julie.

- Tira esse troço da minha cara antes que você arranque meu olho! – Falou tirando a varinha das mãos dele. – Eu nunca falei que não gostava dele. Eu o respeito.

- Sei. – Edward disse irônico enquanto tentava pegar a varinha das mãos dela. – Vamos, me devolve. – Ele falou bravo.

- Da próxima vez, pense duas vezes antes de apontar isso contra mim. Não venha reclamar quando você estiver no hospital Wing cheio de espinhas na cara. Suas fãs ficariam decepcionadas. – Ela devolveu a varinha. – Voltando ao assunto, o Snape pega no meu pé. Se ele encher meu saco, eu encho dele. Simples.

- É. Faz sentido. – Fez uma pausa. – Já sabe quem é o novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas?

- Não.

- Não quer saber?

- Hm... Não. Se não for Você – Sabe - Quem tentando voltar, eu fico feliz. Se bem que isso quebra a rotina do dia a dia na escola. – Um sorriso sádico surgiu em sua boca.

- Falando em Potter, eu não vi nem ele e nem o Weasley no trem. Mas a Granger, os gêmeos e a Weasley mais nova estão por aqui.

- Ta. E daí? – Ela não parecia nem um pouco interessada.

- Eu te odeio, sabia?

- Então por que está aqui?

- Porque você é minha melhor amiga?

- É... Parece um bom motivo.

- Esquece. – Edward estava irritado. – De qualquer maneira, você não vai gostar do...

- EDDIE!! – Edward foi interrompido por uma garota loira de olhos verdes, que pulou em seu colo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. – Acho que você precisa se barbear! – De fato, ela era mais bonita que Julie.

- "Ui, Eddie." – Julie estava rindo da cena que acabou de acontecer. Edward a fuzilou com o olhar. Ela riu mais ainda.

- Eu me barbeei ontem à noite, Anne.

- Ta rindo do que? – Anne perguntou brava.

- Nada. A não ser do seu comentário fútil sobre a "barba" dele. Fora a ceninha tosca que você fez ao entrar na cabine. Precisa de mais algum motivo? – Julie sorriu sarcasticamente. Edward começou a rir.

- Anne, quer sair do meu colo agora?

- Não. – Disse ela, sorrindo.

- Minhas pernas estão doendo. – Ele estava sério. Anne não gostou nem um pouco, mas fez o que ele pediu. Porém, se sentou ao lado dele e colocou seu braço sobre seu ombro. Edward virou os olhos, mas ela não notou. – Como eu dizia, o novo professor...

- De Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas? Você não sabe, Julie? – Anne falou ironicamente. – Não lê o Witch Weekly?

- Primeiro, se eu soubesse, o "Eddie" não estaria falando sobre isso. Segundo, o Witch Weekly é patético. Apenas pessoas fúteis lêem essa porcaria. – Edward se segurava para não começar a rir de novo. Mas não podia evitar, já que Anne mordia o lábio inferior de raiva.

- Bom, antes de eu ser interrompido pela terceira vez, pela a mesma pessoa – Anne deu um sorriso sem graça. Julie se divertia com a cena. – o novo pofessor de Defesa vai ser o Lockhart.

- Ele é lindoooo!! – Anne falou animada.

- Ele é um inútil! – Edward e Julie disseram ao mesmo tempo. Já tinham perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinham cortado Anne. Parecia que não se tocava que ela não era bem vinda entre eles. Alguns segundo depois, apareceu um grupo de três garotas.

- Oi, Edward! – Disseram em coro. Edward era bem popular com as garotas que não eram de sua casa. Julie fez uma cara de desdenho. Já estava de saco cheio das fãs dele e a cabine estava ficando apertada.

- Oi. – Ele respondeu seco, fazendo as garotas ficarem sem graça.

- Er... Anne, nós estavamos procurando você.

- Ah... Bom, não dá para eu voltar com vocês. Os novos monitores têm que ir pro primeiro vagão agora. – Ela se virou para ele. – Você vem?

- Vai você primeiro, a gente se encontra mais tarde.– Falou com um sorriso amarelo. Ela e as garotas sairam da cabine. Edward suspirou. – Puta garota chata!

- Monitor, é? – Havia um tom de sarcasmo na voz de Julie.

- Não enche. Deve ter sido idéia de Dumbledore, não do Snape.

- Pois é. Mas então, por quê você sai com ela se fica reclamando depois?

- Ela é fútil, mas é inteligente. Preciso de alguém para fazer minhas lições, oras.

- Manipulando alunos de outras casas, é?

- Claro! Ou você acha que eu sairía com uma Gryffindor fútil como ela? Bom, nada contra os Gryffindors, ja que eu e os gêmeos somos amigos.

- É, tem sentido. Acho melhor você ir.

- Verdade. Vejo você mais tarde. – Edward abriu a porta da cabine e uma senhora com o carrinho de doces parou.

- Alguma coisa do carrinho? – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Err... me ve uma caixa de Jaffa Cakes ¹.– Tirou uns sicles do bolsou e entregou. A senhora pegou uma caixinha retangular do carrinho e entregou a ele.

"Jaffa Cakes. – 15 Unidades."

- Vai querer algo, Julie?

- Me ve uma ga'fa² de suco de abóbora, por favor. – Entregou alguns sicles para a mulher e pegou a garrafa. A senhora continuou a empurrar o carrinho.

- Pega um aí. – Edward lhe ofereceu um bolinho pequeno e achatado, com cobertura de chocolate. Julie e agradeceu e deu uma mordida. Laranja. Ofereceu-lhe o suco, porém, ele recusou e foi em direção ao primeiro vagão.

Faltava muito para chegar a Hogwarts. Abriu sua mochila vermelha e retirou um antigo livro de capa marrom escrito "Hamlet" em dourado e começou a ler.

Dumbledore começou o discurso de todos os anos. Apresentou o novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, que deu um aceno ao salão em resposta. Ouviram-se muitos suspiros das garotas quando ele fez isso. Julie virou os olhos em desdenho, assim como Snape. Ele certamente se sentia incomodado com a presença do louro ao seu lado. De repente, Snape olhou para a janela, como se tivesse ouvido algo de la. Mas ninguém percebeu. Resolveu voltar o que estava fazendo. Ficar entediado.

Assim que Dunmbledore parou de falar, o banquete começou. Filch entrou no salão e foi em direção a mesa dos professores. Falou algo no ouvido de Sanpe, e este sai rápido do salão. Sua capa apenas esvoaçava atrás de si. Com certeza, isso era legal. Mas o fato de ser o Snape, isso acabava dando... Medo? É, mais ou menos. Alguns minutos depois, Dumbledore e McGonnagall sairam do salão também. Julie não se importou com a cena, entretanto, muitos alunos começaram a comentar.

Após o banquete, os alunos começaram a retornar para suas Common Rooms. Como Edward era o novo monitor de Slytherin, ele teve que guiar os novos alunos até as masmorras. Julie ia junto, mas Dumbledore a chamou.

- Precisamos conversar, senhorita. – Julie apenas assentiu e acompanhou o diretor até a sala dele. Mas antes, pararam na águia de ouro que dava acesso a sala dele.

- Sherbet ³ de Limão.

A águia abriu caminho, dando espaço a uma escada em espiral. Subiram até a sala. Dumbledore sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa dele.

- Sente-se, Julie. – Dumbledore mostrou um sorriso em sua face. Julie se sentia desconfortavel com a situação, mas sentou na cadeira. – Como foram as férias?

- Normal. – Julie estava entediada. Olhava para as estantes de livros, parecia mais interessante. Não tinha saco de ouvir as mesmas conversar de Dumbledore.

- A senhorita parece seu pai falando desse jeito. – Ela encarou Dumbledore. – Tem algo que queira me dizer? – Julie abriu a boca para falar, mas hesitou por alguns segundos.

- Professor...

- Sim?

- Eu visitei a casa em que eu morei. – Dumbledore estava interessado. – Mas, não lembrei algo. A não ser do tapa que meu pai deu em mamãe. – Julie fez uma careta. Mamãe? Mamãe parecia meio infantil. Ah, dane-se. Já era. Dumbledore riu. – Só lembrei isso, mas não consigo lembrar o que aconteceu antes ou depois disso.

- Entendo. – Suspirou. – Algo mais?

- Bom, não parei de ter pesadelos desde que fui la. – Mais precisamente, por sua culpa, ja que você me fez ficar curiosa sobre meu passado, ela pensou. – E é sempre o mesmo sonho. – Não havia motivo em ela esconder, afinal, queria parar com essas drogas de pesadelo. O orgulho dela já estava la em baixo, não custava descer mais um pouco. Contou sobre o homem, o Avada e o grito que deu. Por alguma razão, ela nunca conseguia ver a face do homem. Só reconhecia sua mãe.

- Julie, precisamos vasculhar sua mente.

- Algum motivo, professor? – Como algum aluno conseguia falar assim com Dumbledore? Apesar de bondoso, Dumbledore era muito respeitado, mas Julie não ligava. Era apenas um velho sábio tolo.

- Talvez ele volte. – Ela sabia. Tinha o Dark Lord no meio. Potter "o" enfrentou no ano passado. Estava tentando arranjar um corpo para matar o moleque. – Voldemort – Ela estremeceu. Bom, era humana, sentia medo, oras. – está fraco, mas ainda está vivo. Se ele recuperar seu corpo, ele retornará. Fora que, deve existir alguma razão especial para não ter matado... você... E talvez, a senhorita queira saber o que aconteceu com o seu pai, ja que o corpo dele não foi encontrado. É provavel que ele esteja vivo, ja que era um Death Eater. – Julie parecia chocada. Ela não sabia sobre isso.

- E como o senhor pretende entrar em minha mente?

- Como seu cérebro bloqueou suas memórias antes do acontecimento, essa parte foi para a zona morta 4 . E não serei eu quem irá fazer isso. Professor Snape usará Legilimens em você para vasculhar sua mente.

- Snape? – Ela não parecia feliz com isso. Era sempre o Snape, por alguma razão do destino.

- Professor Snape. – Corrigiu Dumbledore.

- Tanto faz. – Ela murmurou. Dumbledore apenas riu.

- Infelizmente, senhorita, eu não tenho tempo. Então ele aceitou fazer isso. – Bela vingança. Invadir a zona morta de alguém. Que merda. – Ele irá falar com você amanhã. – Abriu uma gaveta na mesa e pegou um frasco com um liquido dentro. – Beba isso antes de dormir.

- Hm?

- Poção Sono Sem Sonho. Acho que a senhorita merece uma boa noite de sono. – Sorriu. – Boa noite. – Julie assentiu e se retirou da sala do diretor.

Ela caminhava pelos corredores. A medida que a Slytherin andava, as tochas se acendiam. De repente, ela parou e começou a encarar o frasco. Olhou para a janela do seu lado direito. Estava aberta. Passou mais alguns segundos analisando o frasco e então o arremessou pela janela. Ouviu um barulho de vidro se quebrando. Um sorriso no canto da boca surgiu.

- Velho tolo.

--

_¹ Jaffa Cakes – Bolinhos achatados com recheio de laranja com cobertura de chocolate. Muito popular no Reino Unide. Jaffa Laranja_

_² ga'fa – Mesma coisa que garrafa. Julie tem sotaque Cockney, ou o sotaque das pessoas que moram em East London (a parte leste de Londres). Em ingle, seria "bo'le". Achei interessante em mostrar isso. Quem assistiu Sweeney Todd (sim, o músical com Depp, Rickman, Carter e etc), Toby (o menino que vende o Elixir) canta "How 'bout a bo'le, mister?". Tanto ele, quanto Pirelli (depois que se encontra com Todd pela segunda vez) tem sotaque Cockney. Na peça original, apenas Mrs. Lovett, Toby e a mendiga tem esse sotaque, que na minha opinião, é um dos melhores sotaques britânicos. __Em Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban), __Stan Shunpike tem sotaque Cockney. _

_³ Sherbet – Pozinho colorido com sabor. A tradução no livro seria sorvete. Mas isso é ingles americano, no britânico, Sherbet é um pozinho colorido, no caso, verde, com sabor, de limão._

_4 __Zona Morta – Estava lendo o livro A Zona Morta (The Dead Zone) de Stephen King. A zona morta seria a parte do cérebro onde as memórias esquecids ficam. Normalmente isso acontece em um acidente, onde a pessoa bate a cabeça, ou com um trauma psicológico como o de Julie._


	3. Encontro Noturno

- Senhorita Bright. – Julie ouviu uma voz atrás dela. Aquele tom seco e frio. Tinha o tradicional sarcasmo. Ela virou para encará-lo.

- Professor Snape. – Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu em seus lábios. Já não bastava ter falado com Dumbledore? E este lhe deu uma poção com pena dela. Tolice. Ela não precisava da ajuda de um velho tolo, mesmo que tivesse aquela droga de pesadelo todas as noites. E se não bastasse, teria a ajuda de Snape. Seu orgulho afundou mais ainda, se isso era possível.

- Já não deveria estar em seu dormitório? – Snape levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, dando a tradicional expressão cínica em seu rosto.

- Sim. – A Slytherin parecia uma criança inocente falando. Infelizmente, Snape já perdera a paciência de ver a garota o desafiar. Quatro anos...

- O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? - Se Julie fosse uma menina do primeiro ano, certamente a imagem imponente e a voz fria e séria de Snape a faria chorar de nervoso. Mas ela estava acostumada. E por alguma razão, Snape também já se acostumara com o jeito dela. Cada vez que se encontravam, a briga entre seus egos chegava a ser cômica.

- Indo em direção as masmorras para ir pro meu dormitório? – Sim, Snape achava engraçada a coragem dela em desafiá-lo. Mas ela era muito ingênua, ele pensou. Infelizmente. Isso poderia ficar mais interessante.

- Se acha tão especial a ponto de andar pelo castelo a essa hora da noite? – Se não bastasse, era a primeira noite do ano letivo de Hogwarts.

- Desculpe, professor. Estava entediada. – Era a gota d'água para ele. Em um movimento repentino, ele a segurou pelos braços e a empurrou contra a parede. As costas de Julie doíam e ela sentia medo, agora. Que merda ela foi fazer? Snape nunca a intimidou desse jeito. O corpo dele a pressionava contra a parede. Com certeza, ele era bem mais alto que ela. Apesar da situação, ela deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Pensa que é tão engraçada assim, senhorita Bright? – A voz dele saia como um sussurro. Ele mal abria a boca para falar. Julie apenas viu os lábios se mexendo. Em outra situação, isso teria sido... Sexy? É, provavelmente. Porém, Julie contraiu o rosto de dor. Ele apertava seus braços com força. Ela pensava se tinha passado do limite. Mas, quem se importa? Isso estava ficando divertido.

- Na verdade, não. Mas se o senhor está dizendo isso, então provavelmente eu sou. – Ela não sabia quando calar a boca.

- Vai falar o motivo de estar aqui, ou terei que leva-la até a presença do diretor? – Julie engoliu em seco. Snape percebeu isso. Sorriu triunfante. Ela não queria voltar lá, ainda mais depois que tacou o frasco pela janela. Que bosta de situação.

- Não precisa me levar ao diretor. Acabei de sair de lá.

- Algum motivo para ter tacado um frasco pela janela também? – Snape sorriu ironicamente. 1 x 0 para Snape. Merda. Ele tinha visto? Ela o encarava. Aqueles olhos negros como a noite pareciam ler sua mente. – Não aceita a ajuda de um "velho tolo", é? – Bosta. Não parecia. Ele ESTAVA lendo sua mente. Snape estava rindo por dentro sobre aquela situação. Ela estava de queixo caído. Não esperava uma situação desse gênero. – Parece que temos algo em comum, não? – O sarcasmo a fez acordar. Fechou a boca. Não conseguia dirigir uma palavra a ele. Estava confusa com o que ele acabou de dizer. "Algo em comum"? Foda-se. Entretanto, algo a incomodava. Não apenas ela, mas incomodava ele também. Aquela droga de silencio estava sendo constrangedor. E na posição que estavam, não ajudava muito também. – É melhor voltar para seu dormitório antes que eu tire pontos da minha própria casa. – Ele disse, olhando a menina. – Como é a primeira noite, não vou deixar a senhorita em detenção. – Snape estava sério. Tinha algo por trás dessas palavras. Ela estava quase rindo com o que acabou de ouvir. Sem detenção, é? – Acho que me ver no sábado que vem, as 17hrs, será castigo o bastante. – Era bom demais para ser verdade. Que merda!

- Ta. Algum motivo para isso? – Não, ela certamente não sabia quando calar a boca. Tinha que desafiar ele. TINHA.

- Eu não dei permissão para falar assim comigo! – Deu merda. – Mas, a contra gosto, terei que vasculhar sua mente por ordens do diretor. – Ele parecia se divertir com a situação. – Pode ir agora. – Ele abriu caminho para ela passar. Pelo menos tinha classe.

Julie começou a caminhada. Snape apenas viu as veste dela voando. Ele a admirava, por alguma razão. Talvez pela coragem tola que ela tinha em desafiar ele. Não, isso era muito Gryffindor. Além de ser burrice. Talvez fosse a diversão, assim como ele, adorava torturar psicologicamente Potter e os alunos de outras casas. Provavelmente era isso. Ele viu a cara de tédio dela quando encontrou a poucos momentos atrás. De fato, ela não mentiu quando disse que estava entediada.

Julie chegou ao retrato que dava para a Commom Room de Slytherin.

- A senha.

Merda. Ela não tinha pegado a senha. Encostou-se à parede ao lado do quadro e escorregou até o chão. Não era uma sensação agradável já que a parede era de pedra. Ela sentou no chão, colocando a mão esquerda na testa. A franja castanha que passava entre seus dedos tampava os olhos. Deu um sorriso irônico. Era frustrante. Que droga de situação. Em seguida lembrou do pequeno encontro com Snape no corredor. Maldito Snape. Começou a rir da situação em que ela estava agora pouco. Era mais frustrante ainda. Esqueceu de pergunta a senha para ele. Provavelmente ele não ia falar. Mas... Entretanto, se alguém a visse agora, provavelmente pensaria que o lado racional dela estava ficando insano.

Ela ouviu o retrato abrindo. Um vulto saiu de lá e ficou na frente dela. Ela só via os sapatos pretos da pessoa que estava na sua frente.

- Ta fazendo o que sentada aí?

- Encarando o chão de pedra porque ele é lindo, Edward.

- Deixa-me ver... Encontrou o Snape? – Ela fez um barulho com a boca em resposta. Parecia mais um grunhido. – Que sorte, não? – Edward sentou-se ao lado dela. – Então?

- Então o que? – Levantou a cabeça e virou para encará-lo. – Quer me dar a senha logo, "senhor monitor"?

- Não tem a senha?

- Claro que tenho! Apenas gosto de sentar nessa merda de chão desconfortável esperando alguém sair para eu poder entrar porque eu sou uma pessoa anti-social e odeio quando muitas pessoas estão a minha volta.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – Ela o fuzilou com o olhar. Ela estava irritada. Edward segurou o riso. Levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar a garota a ser levantar.

- A senha. – Ela disse, já de pé. Eles estavam em frente ao retrato.

- Sangue de dragão. – Edward falou para o retrato e este lhe abriu caminho.

- Cada ano que passa, as senhas ficam mais mórbidas, não?

- Culpe o Snape por isso. – Snape. Sempre o professor Snape. – Então? Vai falar o que aconteceu?

-Nada de mais. Dumbledore me chamou para ir a sala dele.

- Para?

- Nada importante. – Traduza-se "não é da sua conta". – Depois encontrei o Snape. Resultado: tenho que ver ele sábado a tarde.

- Infame, não? – Edward disse enquanto sentava no sofá verde escuro. Julie sentou ao seu lado e desfez o nó da gravata. Suspirou em alivio.

- Ah... Bem melhor. Essas coisas sufocam, de vez em quando.

- Bem-vinda ao Reino Unido. – Edward falou num tom sarcástico.

- Essa formalidade britânica chega a ser irritante.

- Concordo.

- Bom, vou tomar um banho e vou dormir.

- Ta. Boa noite. – Julie apenas assentiu em resposta.

Ela atravessou a sala. Não tinha muitas pessoas lá, afinal, no dia seguinte, começariam as aulas. Ela viu um grupo de quatro pessoas jogando Shithead ¹. Não era diferente do jeito muggle. Também observou duas pessoas jogando Russian Bank ². Pareciam ser do sétimo ano. Ela foi para o dormitório feminino, pegou roupas limpas e foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar banho. Após isso, escovou os dentes e foi dormir.

--

_¹ Shithead – É um jogo muito comum nas Commom Rooms de escolas britânicas. Os alunos jogam quando tem aulas vagas. Jogo de cartas onde se jogam mais de quatro pessoas. São posicionadas 6 em frente a cada jogador. 3 de virada para baixo e 3 virada para cima, em cima das 3 anteriores. Cada jogador tem 3 cartas na mão. Objetivo é acabar com todas as cartas da mão e as cartas a sua frente. Só pode usar as cartas de baixo quando acabam as cartas da mão e não tem bolo. A pessoa com o 3 de coração começa. As outras pessoas vão jogando as cartas de sua mão para bater as cartas da mesa. É obrigado, no mínimo, 3 cartas nas mãos dos jogadores, até o bolo acabar. Existem cartas mágicas para ajudar a ferrar o oponente ou jogar quando você não conseguir bater a carta na mesa. Quem perde, é considerado o "shithead". _

_² Russian Bank – É como se fosse xadrez de cartas. É meio complicado de explicar como funciona, e é complicado de jogar, já que tem que prestar atenção nas jogadas do adversário. Caso ele faça um movimento em falso, você pode parar a jogada dele. Objetivo é acabar com o bolo em sua mão. Joga-se com dois baralhos._


	4. Wizard Risk

4 – Wizard Risk ¹

Mais uma noite, Julie acordou ofegante. O céu ainda tava escuro e as estrelas brilhavam. A luz do luar banhava seu rosto suado. Sua expressão de cansaço reinava em seus olhos. Julie tateou o criado mudo a procura de sua varinha e de seu relógio de bolso. Logo após que pegou os itens, se enfiou de baixo das cobertas. Com a mão esquerda, ela segurava a varinha e com a direita, o relógio. Murmurou "Lumos" e surgiu uma luz na ponta da varinha.

- Droga... – Ela disse em um sussurro enquanto piscava com força. Seus olhos estavam acostumados com o escuro. A luz repentina machucou-os. A garota colocou a varinha na boca. Com a mão esquerda livre, ela teve a liberdade de abrir o relógio. Um relógio prata com um falcão dourado e embaixo dele, estava escrito "Bright", também em dourado. Os ponteiros apontavam 05h12min AM em números romanos. Arrependeu-se de ter tacado o frasco pela janela. Fechou o relógio, e com a varinha já na mão, murmurou "Nox", fazendo a luz se apagar. Saiu de baixo das cobertas e colocou os itens de volta no criado mudo.

Ela olhou as camas ao seu lado. Nelas, as companheiras de quarto dormiam, tranqüilamente. Desejava que o mesmo acontecesse com ela, mas o sonho a perseguia. Começou a encarar o teto, na esperança de conseguir dormir, apesar de saber que isso não aconteceria.

Eram 07h00min quando Julie resolveu levantar. As slytherins continuavam a dormir. Sabia que elas acordariam um pouco mais tarde. Resolveu ir ao banheiro para tomar um banho. Após o banho, parou em frente ao espelho, enrolada na toalha. Ficou encarando seu reflexo. As olheiras continuavam lá. Sorriu para si mesmo, frustrada e foi se trocar. Voltou ao quarto para pegar seu material. As garotas haviam se levantado e iam em direção ao banheiro. Julie apenas cumprimentou-as com um aceno com a cabeça. Ajeitou sua gravata, colocou a veste preta e saiu para o Salão Principal.

Havia um número razoável de pessoas no Salão. Julie sentou-se na mesa dos slytherins, ao lado de Edward.

- Bom dia! – Edward pegou o bule e encheu a xícara de chá.

- Hm... – Ela disse em resposta enquanto se sentava. – Sua felicidade me irrita, sabia?

- É, eu sei. É divertido fazer isso. – Disse rindo.

- Meu Deus... Criei um monstro. – O tom da voz dela era de desdém. Pegou uma torrada e começou a passar manteiga.

O salão já estava cheio quando as corujas entraram voando pelas janelas do salão, deixando as cartas e embrulhos caindo para seus respectivos donos. Uma das corujas largou uma edição do Daily Prophet sobre o prato de beans and toast ² de Julie.

- Bola inútil de penas! - Ela vociferou sem saber com certeza para qual das corujas.

Edward se engasgou com um pedaço de bacon assim que começou a rir da situação. Julie olhou para o amigo, irritada, enquanto usava um feitiço de limpeza no jornal a sua frente e o desdobrava. Ao começar a leitura , escutou um som estridente vindo da mesa de Gryffindor.

- Ronald Billius Weasley!... - A voz de Molly Weasley pôde ser ouvida por todo o salão. Uma risada coletiva, começada pela mesa verde e prata, acompanhou a voz da matriarca da família ruiva, ao que Ron ruborizou.

No momento que o Howler soou, Edward estava bebericando seu chá, e a risada que lhe veio imediatamente o fez tomar de uma vez um belo gole de sua bebida quente.

- ARGH! ÓTIMO! Queimei a garganta!

- Bem feito. É isso que dá ser tolo e rir das desgraças alheias.

- Uhum... tá. Como se você fosse um modelo a ser seguido. - Ele disse bebendo um gole de água que magicamente surgiu na mesa. - Alguma coisa de interessante no jornal?

- Nah. Só um Ford Anglia que foi visto por meia dúzia de muggles.

- E?

- Ele estava voando. - Dizendo isso, mostrou a capa do jornal para o amigo, com uma foto animada de carro voador, e algumas pessoas com caras assustadas.

- Ah sim, isso explica o acontecimento da mesa ao lado. - O discurso de Molly Weasley estava esvanecendo(esvaecendo?), e agora ela se dirigia a sua filha Ginny com a voz suava e atenciosa.

Depois do café-da-manhã, a slytherin se despediu do colega de casa e foi em direção à sala de Transfiguração. Nesse horário, os corredores de Hogwarts eram lotados, logo Julie já estava acostumada a se esquivar dos alunos que por ali passavam. Um grupo lotado de primeiranistas huffle-puffs cruzou com ela. Pôde perceber que estavam todos nervosos e ansiosos pelo primeiro dia de aula. Assim que eles sumiram de vista, ela continuou seu caminho.

POF

- Desculpa. - Um menino de 11 anos, gorducho, disse pegando suas coisas do chão.

- Garoto, sai da minha frente. Agora! - Ela disse controlando o tom de voz, pausadamente.

- Descu-culpa. Eu estava pe-perdido. - Ele repetiu ao perceber o brasão na veste da garota.

- A-go-ra! - Ela insistiu, retirando a varinha do bolso. - Antes que Huffle-Puff fique com um aluno a menos.

O pupilo de Helga saiu correndo cambaleando em direção a lugar nenhum.

- Você adora torturar os pivetes, não?

- Claro. - Ela respondeu sorrindo. - O que mais eu faria pra me divertir? - Guardou a varinha. - Você não deveria estar em Feitiços, Flint?

- E você em Transfiguração.

- Droga. Perdi a hora.

Julie entrou ofegante. Todos os alunos, que estavam prestando atenção na professora, viraram para olhar a slytherin que acabara de chegar

- Com licença, professora McGonagall.

- A senhorita está atrasada.

- Me desculpe. Tive um pequeno... Imprevisto no corredor. – A garota amaldiçoou o huffle puff mentalmente. Maldito moleque.

- Menos 5 pontos para Slytherin. Agora, sente-se.

A slytherin foi em direção a uma carteira vaga, na segunda fileira. Ela resmungava enquanto sentava-se.

- Mal começou o ano e já conseguiu perde pontos para gente, eh amiga ³? – Ajeitando a franja para o lado, dando um ar de superior, um garoto loiro de olhos verdes que sentava ao seu lado encarava Julie com um sorriso cínico.

- Tento fazer o melhor para isso acontecer, Morris. – Tirou o livro de transfiguração da mochila. – Não vi você lambendo o chão em que o Edward pisou ontem. Nem hoje, no café. Arranjou outra pessoa para puxar o saco, "eh amigo"?

- Ora, sua... – Morris vociferou, entretanto McGonagall o chamou a atenção.

- Senhor Morris! Talvez o senhor queira perder mais pontos para a sua casa, não?

- Não, senhora. Desculpe, professora. – Morris enrubesceu de vergonha e raiva. Mais de raiva. A garota apenas disfarçou o riso, enquanto copiava a lousa em um pedaço de pergaminho.

A aula de Transfiguração passou devagar e tediosa. Parecia que acabaria nunca. Julie estava quase dormindo quando a aula acabou. Saiu da sala conversando com um garoto. Ela não tinha muitos amigos, mas sempre conversava com alguém da casa. Afinal, tinha que conviver com eles por um ano. Iam em direção a sala de Defesa Contra Artes Das Trevas, quando a garota avistou o diretor, parado no corredor como se esperasse por ela. Ele sorriu para a garota mas não manifestou nenhuma resposta.

- Preciso conversar com a senhorita Bright, Lloyd.

- Depois eu explico como você faz essa poção, Gregory. – O garoto apenas assentiu e foi embora, enquanto tentava ouvir algo da conversa dos dois.

- Acho que a senhorita deixou cair isso no jardim, ontem a noite. – Dumbledore tirou um frasco da veste. O mesmo que ela tacara pela janela. Julie apenas pegou o frasco e colocou na mochila. O diretor sorriu novamente. – Acho melhor você ir andando. Não vai querer perder a aula do professor Lockhart, certo?

Imagina, ela pensou.

- Mas antes, não gostaria de alcaçuz?

- Não, obrigada professor Dumbledore.

- Uma pena. Pelo menos sobra mais para mim. – Disse rindo. Ela pediu licença e foi em direção a sala. O diretor apenas a olhava se afastando, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Ela é uma boa menina. – Disse para si mesmo enquanto colocava um pedaço de alcaçuz na boca.

O professor Lockhart era pior do que ela imaginara. Não ensinou nada de útil a não ser a vida pessoal dele mesmo. Como ela tinha dito antes, ele era um inútil. Arrependia-se até hoje de ter lido um livro escrito por ele. Com certeza, só porque é um dos mais vendidos e a crítica seja a favor do autor – pelo fato dele ser bonito - não quer dizer que o livro seja bom. Pois é. Apenas se aprende com seus erros.

A semana passou tranqüilamente, apesar de alguns professores terem passado tarefas. Felizmente, ela tinha feito todas durante a semana, deixando o fim-de-semana livre.

Sábado amanheceu nublado. Julie olhou a janela, observando as nuvens negras que cobriam o céu como se fosse um manto. Olhando ao seu redor, viu que as garoas já haviam ido para o Salão Principal. Foi bom ter deixado o orgulho de lado e ter tomado a poção - que Dumbledore lhe dera – a semana inteira. Dormiu tranqüilamente todas as noites.

O Salão estava cheio. O som de talheres e risadas infestava o ar. A slytherin foi andando em direção a mesa de sua casa. Cumprimentou os colegas com um aceno de cabeça e sentou-se ao lado de Edward.

- Uma pena não poder te chamar mais de panda, não concorda?

- Panda? – O garoto que sentava na frente de Edward se intrometeu na conversa.

- Longa história, Desmond.

- Que surpresa vê-lo aqui, "Des".

- Morris. Pra você é "Morris", Bright. – Disse com um pedaço de torrada na boca.

- Ih, ta puto ainda com que aconteceu na aula da McGonagall, Desmond? Julie me contou tudo. – Edward falou rindo. Desmond enrubesceu. - Chá? – Perguntou para a garota, que assentiu em resposta.

- Obrigada.

O café da manhã passou tranqüilamente tirando o fato das corujas jogando cartas e pacotes em cima da comida. Julie e Edward foram ao pátio, em frente a sala de Transfiguração. No pátio, havia slytherins jogando Wizard Risk. Eles se aproximaram do grupo de 4 pessoas.

- Python! Bright! – Um slytherin da idade de Edward os chamou. Ele era magro, cabelo preto e curto e dentes tortos. – Tão a fim de jogar?

- Flint. – A dupla se sentou em volta do tabuleiro.

Wizard Risk era similar ao Risk muggle. A diferença era que os exércitos eram bruxos e os tanques, dragões. Para diferenciar os mini-bruxos, eles tinham vestes de cores diferentes. Para atacar, o bruxo lançava "Bombarda" no outro e para se defender, usavam "Protego". Já os dragões, atacavam com bolas de fogo e para se defender, fechavam as asas como um escudo para repelir o feitiço. As peças destruídas voltavam reconstituídas para a caixinha. Porém, antes de voltar para ela, o bruxo ficava agonizando por poucos segundos. Quando eram retornados, uma mancha de sangue ficava no tabuleiro. A única coisa igual ao Risk muggle, era o tabuleiro e o sistema de ataque e defesa na base de dados.

Fora Edward, Julie e Flint, havia mais 3 pessoas jogando. Uma garota do mesmo ano de Julie, chamada Emily Thompson e dois garotos.

Gregory Lloyd, melhor amigo de Emily. Um pouco mais baixo que Edward, loiro dos olhos castanhos e com um forte sotaque Gales. Era um garoto inteligente, ia muito bem na escola. Fora isso, tinha uma quedinha por Emily. Era uma pessoa reservada e pouco popular com as garotas, diferentemente de Edward.

Emily era diferente de Gregory. Tinha cabelos castanhos, quase preto e olhos azuis esverdeados. Era muito bonita, mas era alegre demais. Segundo Julie, isso era um defeito enorme.

O outro garoto, Dylan Thomas4 , possuía um ar etéreo e sentimentos românticos e utópicos. Tinha cabelos castanhos claro, bagunçados e olhos verdes que pareciam observar constantemente um ponto qualquer em um mundo muito melhor que os deles. O slytherin tinha fama pelas poesias que escrevia e pela quantidade de garotas com quem namorava.

Após algumas rodadas, Julie já havia eliminado Flint com a ajuda de Edward e Emily, com quem rompeu a aliança para tentar conquistar parte da Europa. Aliou-se a Dylan, que havia quase metade da Ásia e da América do Norte e dizimaram Emily do jogo.

Ao que a loira pôs-se a reclamar como uma criancinha, dizendo que não é justo.

- Tudo vale na guerra, Emily. – Julie disse com um sorriso quando jogou os dados para atacar o último exército de Emily.

- Você me dá arrepios. – Jogou o dado na esperança de que seu ultimo exército se salvasse. Apenas tinha que derrotar um 3, mas o cruel destino fez com que tirasse um 2. – Mas que droga!

- Bombarda! – O pequeno bruxo de Julie lançou o feitiço no bruxo de Emily

- Argh! – Foi a única coisa que o mini-bruxo de veste azul disse, antes de cair em pedaços no chão em cima da própria poça de sangue, agonizando. Segundos depois, ele desaparece do tabuleiro, apenas deixando algumas gotinhas de sangue.

- Você enfeitiçou os dados! Só pode!

- Não é a primeira pessoa a dizer isso. E por que eu enfeitiçaria os dados? Não tem graça esmagar você assim. – Disse com uma voz de entediada.

- Sabe como dizem... - A loira começou a falar, com um olhar cínico – Sorte no jogo, azar no amor.

Julie inspirou fundo, encarou a garota e sorriu sarcasticamente. Parecia que ela esperava isso como resposta.

- Sabe.. Isso é o hino dos perdedores para os meus ouvidos, Thompson.

Os garotos apenas assistiam, atônitos. Nenhum deles ousou interromper a pequena discussão Entretanto, como as duas eram slytherins, Julie sabia usar as palavras certas para responder e irritar seus colegas de casa, apesar de serem astutos e calmos. Gregory interrompeu antes que Emily se levantasse e atacasse Julie.

- Relaxa, eu vingo sua "morte". – Disse, sorrindo.

Já haviam passado duas horas e restavam quatro pessoas no jogo. Edward tinha poucos exércitos no tabuleiro. Faltava apenas um país para dominar o continente africano e, infelizmente, todo o seu exército estava lá. Cercado de exércitos pretos. Vendo seu fim chegando, resolveu fazer um movimento arriscado.

- Julie, eu proponho uma aliança! Pelo o amor de Deus. – Disse ele, desesperado.

- Se eu fizer isso, o que eu ganho em troca? – Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Te ajudo a dominar a Ásia.

Ela examinou o tabuleiro.

- Hum... Não.

O slytherin tentou usar o velho argumento "mas eu sou seu amigo!", porém Julie não cedeu. Ele sabia que estaria fora do jogo logo, assim que chegasse a vez dela. Ela era a pessoa responsável pelos exércitos pretos. O genocídio estava próximo. Ainda com um pouco de esperança, ele tentou fazer aliança com os outros dois garotos, que também não aceitaram.

Chegou a vez da garota. Como previsto, ela atacou o amigo que tentou resistir. Conseguiu explodir três exércitos, mas todo o seu esforço foi em vão. Ele apenas tinha adiado o massacre. Estava fora do jogo em menos de 10 minutos.

Com a Europa, a África e metade da América do Sul dominados, ela foi em direção a América do Norte. Esse seria seu último alvo. Dylan e Gregory haviam feito uma aliança, tentando impedir a expansão da "psicopata mirim" pela Argentina e pela Inglaterra. Psicopata pelo fato de que a cada ataque que ela fazia, sempre surgia um sorriso sádico em seus lábios. A esse ponto, já dava para saber o objetivo da garota. Derrotar os exércitos brancos. Acho que "massacrar" seria uma palavra melhor.

Faltava apenas o Brasil e a Colômbia para conquistar a América do Sul e subir para outra América pelo México. Decidiu atacar pelos dois lados. Pela Inglaterra, ela atacou a Groenlândia e entrou no território norte americano. Um segundo genocídio estava a caminho.

A aliança tentava atacar Julie. Apesar de Gregory ter conquistado metade da Europa, Julie tinha muitos exércitos na fronteira sul americana e européia. Dylan não ia ficar muito tempo lá. Na vez de Julie, os exércitos brancos foram dizimados em 15 minutos. Greogry pediu desculpas para Emily por não ter derrotado a slytherin, como havia prometido.

O jogo durara 4 horas pelo fato de haver muitas pessoas jogando. Já era hora do almoço, então decidiram ir para o Salão Principal, sem contar que havia começado a chover. Eles conversavam animadamente e atazanavam os alunos mais novos das outras casas. Julie e Edward ficavam quietos quanto a isso.

Após o almoço, decidiu ir para a biblioteca. Abriu o livro que trouxera consigo. King Lear, William Shakespeare. Para a garota, Shakespeare era o melhor escrito bruxo, seguido de Edgar Allan Poe, que mesmo sendo americano, tinha histórias muito boas.

Ficou lendo até perto das cinco horas. Saiu da biblioteca e foi em direção às masmorras. Parou em frente a porta de madeira escura e bateu.

- Entre.

Ela entrou na sala. Snape estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, corrigindo os pergaminhos. Era uma pilha grande e o ano letivo tinha começado naquela semana. Ele parou de corrigir, encarando Julie nos olhos.

- Eu não aconselharia a senhorita a fazer isso. – Isso foi dito com os dentes cerrados e soava como um "faça isso e ficará de detenção pelos próximos 40 anos". Julie pensou como seria puxar o último pergaminho da pilha, a fazendo desmoronar. Quem sabe ele não morreria soterrado?

O professor de cabelos escuros e oleosos se levantou de trás de sua mesa e puxou uma cadeira fria e sem graça. Olhando fundo nos olhos da estudante a sua frente, ele disse amargamente.

- Sente-se. Será mais cômodo para você.

Julie obedeceu. Não se deixava intimidar pelo mestre de sua casa, mas também não se mostraria impertinente. Sabia quando deveria escutar e fazer o que lhe havia sido mandado somente. Sem contar que ela tinha que concordar que ele estava especialmente sinistro naquela tarde.

- Acho que devemos começar. Mas antes, quero deixar claro que não faço isso por vontade própria. Faço em respeito à confiança que Dumbledore depositou em mim. – Fez uma pausa rápido, quando a slytherin pôde notar que Snape estava falante. – A última coisa que desejo é ler os pensamentos da mente perturbada de uma adolescente. Mais uma coisa. – Continuou a falar. – Essa experiência pode lhe fazer mal, e não me refiro aos aspectos psicológicos, mas aos físicos. Está pronta?

Julie pensou que estava pronta para esganá-lo, isso sim. Porém, logo censurou a si mesmo diante da possibilidade de Snape estar vasculhando sua mente. Ele tirou do bolso da veste sua varinha e mirou para o meio da testa da garota. Que comece a tortura!

Assim que seus olhos foram ofuscados pela luz prateada proveniente da varinha do professor de poções, sentiu uma fisgada. Depois disso, tudo ficou preto, com exceção de alguns flashes de memória, até que sentiu uma dor extrema na cabeça e sua nuca quente e úmida. Já não sabia mais onde estava, só queria que tudo parasse, e então, tudo escureceu.

--

_¹ - Wizard Risk - Risk é conhecido como War no Brasil. Decidi deixar o nome em inglês mesmo. Não me perguntem por que se chama Risk. Sinceramente, é uma boa pergunta. Traduzindo, seria War Bruxo._

_² Beans And Toast – Feijão e Torrada, traduzindo literalmente. É um café da manhã típico inglês. Feijão branco enlatado ao molho de tomate e torradas._

_³ Eh amiga – Em inglês, "eh mate". Desmond é escocês e "mate" é uma expressão muito usada na escócia (no Reino Unido também, mas é mais na escócia). Mas não significa que Julie e Desmond sejam próximos._

4 _Dylan Thomas – Homenagem ao poeta Gales, Dylan Thomas (1914 – 1953). Bob Dylan é fã dele (por isso do Dylan no nome artístico, considero um grande compositor)._


End file.
